Dragonball Z: The Good Brother - Timeline
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Instead of killing Gokus brother, Piccolo managed to get him on the good side! What consequences does this have for the universe? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dbz: What if – The Good Brother-timeline**

_I don´t own anything than my own creations! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Piccolo's idea

"No, I beg you!" the longhaired saiyan cried. "Don't do it!"

"Come on, Piccolo!" another saiyan named Goku cried. "Fire that thing!"

Both stood a few metres away from a green-skinned man. He had only one arm and two of his fingers had now started to glow in a bright yellow. Piccolo's whole body was strained. He had to attack now.

`There is no other option left…´ Piccolo thought. `I have to kill them now!´

"Alright, here it comes! _Special Beam Cannon!"_

A large, purple beam with rings around shot out of his two fingers, drilling through the other two men. Both fell on the ground, coughing up blood.

"I-i-it ca-can't be…" the longhaired saiyan, Raditz, gasped. "I-I can't believe I got killed by those insects!"

"Hmhm, it seems like you underestimated the earth, Raditz!", Piccolo said while he approached him. "And the best part is that Goku soon will be alive again!"

"W-what?"

"We `earthlings´ have a treasure here on earth, called `Dragonballs´. If you collect all seven of them you can make a wish! They can even bring people back to life!"

"T-thanks for saying this, y-you green scum! Now my two comrades will come here as well since they heard every single word of yours!"

"W-when?" Goku asked. His injuries seemed to be worse than Raditz´. "In one week? One month?"

"I'll tell you." Raditz answered. "In exactly one year."

Their attention got pulled away as a yellow jet flew towards them. It landed and three people came out. Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi. Bulma ran to Gohan and lifted him up since Raditz knocked the kid unconscious while Krillin and Roshi wanted to help Goku. But it was too late. A few minutes later and Goku was dead, while his evil brother still laid next to Piccolo who just regenerated his arm. Suddenly Goku´s body disappeared. The green man knew that Kami did that, but he still didn't knew what to do.

`This is just great.´ Piccolo thought angrily. `One year and all of us probably get killed.´

"That's all your fault!" Bulma yelled to Raditz as she stood next to him. "If you hadn't come to earth then this would've never happened!"

"Y-you should be lucky" Raditz just said. "If Kakarot´s or Goku´s head wouldn't have got that hit you all would be already dead for a few years!"

`Wait, what?´ Piccolo got a sudden thought. `Of course! That's the idea!´

Without saying anything Piccolo grabbed Raditz´ body and flew up with him.

"H-hey! W-what do you think you're doing?" Raditz asked, every word filled with hate.

"Let's say I'll turn your life to another way." Piccolo said smiling.

The other three could only watch as Piccolo flew westward until the two were out of sight.

* * *

"H-h-hey, you! W-what do you think you´re doing with me?" Raditz stuttered, coughing up blood with every word that left his word.

Piccolo remained silent and kept flying. Raditz tried to speak to him again but the namekian still said nothing. Even his face expression didn´t change in one bit so he gave up. But he kept watching Piccolos face which lighted up about 15 minutes later. When Raditz set his view back forward he saw something unusual. A round platform that flew in the air. It looked like it was hold on its position with just a little pole which was fastened on the underside of the whole thing. Then he passed out.

"Ah, Piccolo! Why did you bring that saiyan here?" a black creature with a turban cried in fear as Piccolo landed in the middle of Kamis lookout.

"It´s okay Popo, leave me and Piccolo alone."

Now a elderly looking creature who was obviously from the same race as the one with Raditz in tow. He walked in front of Piccolo. The two waited until Popo left before they started talking.

"I don´t know what you want, Piccolo, but I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

"Spare me with your talk, Kami." Piccolo answered sharply. "I´m only here for him!"

"Ah, I see." Kami sighed. "So I think you need my help?"

"Grrr." Piccolo grumbled and turned his head away. "I know you can do the trick and it´s for our all sake! Could you do it?"

"I don´t know." Kami murmured as he watched the unconscious saiyan. "I sensed his strength. I´ll be difficult, even with a wound like this."

But Piccolos face was enough to convince him. So he leaned above Raditz and touched the forehead with his right hand. The next thing that happened was that Kami started screaming and everything was wrapped in a white light. As everything went clear again Raditz´ wound had dissappeared.

"W-what happened?" Piccolo heard Raditz murmur.

He knew now that his plan worked. He approached the saiyan.

"Do you know your name and your origin?" Kami asked.

"M-my name is… Raditz…" the saiyan said, which made Piccolo's alarm bells ring. "And I'm… a saiyan…"

`No! Damn it!´ Piccolo cursed silently. `He can still remember anything!´

"But… " Raditz continued, getting Piccolo's attention back. "I don't feel the killing instinct anymore…"

Piccolo understood now.

"You're a saiyan, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Raditz answered.

"Do you still want to kill us?"

"… Not really, no."

"How do you feel now about your old feelings?"

"I don't know… I feel like I hate myself now."

"Your companions arrive in one year. Will you fight with us against them?"

Now Raditz got his old smirk back.

"Only if I don't have to do anything by myself."

Piccolo grinned. Indeed, the saiyan had lost his killer instinct, but he still had his personality.

"I think I´ll train Goku´s son in that remaining year. You are free to join us."

Raditz thought about that, then he spoke: "I don't know this planet, so I don't know where else I could train. I guess I'll just come along."

Then the two rose into the air and flew away, leaving Kami behind. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Piccolo really does have a good side." he thought. "Not only he Raditz an earth defender, he'll train Goku´s son and try everything to save this planet. Now, I have to go. Goku´s body is waiting."

The only thing that was left to do for Piccolo and Raditz was finding Bulma and the others to take Gohan with them. Once that was done the two dissappeared on the horizon.

* * *

_A few light years away:_

"I can't believe that he just switched the side!" a spike haired man hollered. "This cries for punishment. I wanted the Dragonballs anyway, so beware! I, Prince Vegeta, will come and slaughter all of you! Hahahahahahahaha!"

_Piccolo's idea could save the earth now. With Raditz, the strong brother of Goku, there is nowprobably a chance in saving the earth. But can they really trust the saiyan? What will happen to Goku in the other world? Find it out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z!_


	2. The arrival & Raditz vs Nappa!

Chapter 2: The arrival of the Saiyans &amp; the fight against Nappa!

The year went over really fast. While Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu and Yajirobe had trained with Kami, Raditz had spent his time with Piccolo and the young Gohan. He trained with Piccolo the first half, then he was on his own since Gohan had to be trained too. He explained many things to the green man, for example that his race is called namekians and that the saiyans get a zenkai boost every time near death. At the end of the year he was a lot stronger than before. Now he sensed something.

"Prepare yourself!" Raditz said to Piccolo and Gohan. "Vegeta is coming… And he's bringing Nappa with him."

"Fine, then let's go to an uninhabited place." Piccolo answered and rose himself into the air.

"But… " Gohan tried to say something but Raditz interrupted him.

"No buts! Come on now!"

The three flew until they found some Highlands where nobody was. They sat down and waited. Two minutes later Krillin approached them.

"Hey there, Gohan!" he greeted. "Wow, you grew a lot! Was the training with Piccolo and your uncle very bad?"

Gohan flinched a bit. He hadn't forgiven Raditz yet.

"No… it wasn't that bad." He murmured. "Sure, their training was tough, but I think it was worth it. said that I'm almost as strong as you are!"

Krillin just grumbled as an answer.

"Stop making jokes!" Raditz yelled harshly. "They're here!"

Everyone turned his head to the sky. Two figures, one tall and one a little small, started to approach them. As they finally touched the ground a few metres away from them, Raditz expression became furious. The other two just grinned as they noticed that.

"Why hello Raditz. Why so grumpy?" the tall one with the bald head spoke evilly.

"Stop it Nappa." the smaller one with the spiky hair replied. "It's clear that he's not very pleased since he knows that this is his final living day."

"We'll see, Vegeta." Raditz barked through his teeth.

"It's _Prince _Vegeta for you, you scum!"

"Yeah right! A prince of four…" Raditz turned his head to Gohan. "No five people. Great!"

"Why five? I just see three!"

"Kakarot was already revived by the Dragonballs and is now on his way to defeat you, and he little boy behind there is Kakarots son."

Raditz stayed calm. He had heard that Kakarot… no, Goku, had trained in the other world. They had a chance now.

"Hey! You guys missed us?"

Everyone turned his head as Tien and Chaotzu came down near them.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! More opponents, more fun!" Vegeta grinned. "But first: Why do _you _think that Kakarot of all people could harm _us?_"

"Just wait for him." Piccolo joined the conversation. "He's the strongest of us all and he will defeat you!"

"That's an interesting idea, namekian. I think we'll do that."

"What? Why?" Nappa exclaimed discontented.

"Because I want it, Nappa!" Vegeta answered harshly.

"You should listen to him, Nappa." Raditz said provocative. "You sure don't want that I'll wipe the floor with you, right?"

"Big words, Raditz." Nappa said grinning while he turned his scouter on. "Hmmm… Oh, wow! 4050 for you! You have improved but this is still not enough to defeat me!"

"You wanna see?" Raditz challenged.

"Vegeta, since Raditz is such a show-off, can I bring him to silence?"

"Fine. But don't kill him." Vegeta answered calmly.

Nappa smiled as he stepped towards Raditz. The long haired saiyan suddenly started to smile as well.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Look, Nappa… " Raditz started. "This is not my full power."

"What? You're bluffing! This is impossible!"

"Just look at your scouter you dumb idiot!"

Nappa started his scouter again and Raditz gathered energy. He cried as he exerted hid whole body until he was surrounded by a light purple aura. Nappa counted.

"4500… 5000… 6000… 7500… This can't be true!" Nappa cried. "_9200?_"

"Hahahaha! You see now, Nappa?" Raditz laughed. "It looks like you're the weaker fighter after all."

"Hrrrrmmmm… It looks like scouters DO fail sometimes…"

"If that's your opinion, come at me!"

Nappa did exactly what Raditz told him. He dashed towards him and swung his right arm at him. Raditz dodged quickly through jumping over Nappas hook and kicked him right in the face. Nappa stumbled backwards but was able to catch himself. Now Nappa exerted his body, creating a yellow aura around him. He clenched his hand to a fist before he moved his index and middle finger up. Raditz rose into the air and flew to the right fast. Then a huge explosion came out of nowhere. Krillin and the others were stunned as they saw the huge crater in the ground.

"Wow, did I miss something?"

Yamcha joined the group of five while Raditz began to attack Nappa with Ki blasts. The muscular saiyan dodged the most of them as he followed Raditz but he had to block a few as well. As he finally caught up to the longhaired saiyan he was attacked again.

"I show you what a Top-class warrior can do!" he called as he rushed towards Nappa.

Nappa tried to punch his face but Raditz disappeared before he could do that. Even before Nappa could react Raditz elbowed him in the back, sending Nappa flying straight unto a large rock.

`So he IS stronger than Nappa.´ Vegeta thought without a changing face expression.

"You'll pay for that, you cry baby!" Nappa cried enraged as he took off his armor. "Now you've made me mad!"

He dashed towards Raditz again and they began punching and kicking at each other. Both fighters took hits but you could see that Raditz had the advantage. As Nappa moved both of his arms over Raditz´ head, ready to smash him, Raditz did the same thing to him as he did to Goku at their first meeting. After his knee had found his way into Nappa´s stomach the bigger saiyan moved backwards, holding his stomach in pain.

"What're you doing up there, Nappa?" Vegeta suddenly called from the ground. "You're not losing to this weakling, are you? Just finish him already! Or do you need help?"

Nappa was too afraid to look at the saiyan prince. He didn't want to die this soon. But before he could think about it Raditz went ahead to reach this.

"Fools must die!" he cried out as he fired one pink beam out of each of his hands.

Nappa did his best to dodge but the right beam grazed his shoulder. Now Raditz attacked with Ki blasts again but instead of dodging Nappa just flew away from Raditz.

"Come back here, you bald, weak bastard!" Raditz cried as he followed him, still firing Ki blasts.

As they were out of sight Vegeta began to grumble.

"He isn't escaping, right? He can't be this stupid."

"Hey! Do you guys mind telling me who this guy is?"

"That's Gokus brother Raditz." Piccolo explained calm. "First he was our opponent, but I managed to wash his mind clear."

"So you were the one who did that!" Vegeta said. "Well, If that's the case I can't let you get away with this!"

He pulled out a piece of glass with six green balls in it. After he was finished sticking them in the ground he watered them with a strange green liquid. Every Z-fighter gasped in shock as six green things came out of the earth.

"Meet the saibamen!" Vegeta laughed evilly.

A few kilometres away a young woman with blue hair was walking through a western-like village.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to be back at the Kame house!" Launch mused to herself happily. "Although I still can't understand why I ended up here…"

She was deep in her thoughts as she noticed to figures flying towards the village, one attacking the other with energy blasts.

"Oh my" Launch said to herself. "I hope they don't land here…"

Just after she said that the first person got hit from a blast. As he stumbled flying the second person kicked him into the ground. The dust that came up with his impact caused Launch to sneeze. Her hair colour switched to blond.

"What am I doing here?" she snapped now angrily. "Where's Tien?"

Raditz lowered himself to the ground while Nappa stood up again. One villager recognized his face.

"T-t-t-that's one of those saiyans from the TV! RUN!"

Every villager left his home in panic. In 30 seconds the whole village was empty, leaving three persons alone.

"Wait. Aren't those saiyans the ones Tien trained for with Kami?" Launch thought curious. "But whose that man with the long hair?"

"You! You can't beat me!" Nappa cried out. "That can't be!"

"I tell you, it is true." Raditz answered. "And now I'll finish you off!"

"Never!"

Nappa rose into the air. As he was high enough he opened his mouth. A large, yellow energy beam shot out, ready to destroy Raditz.

"No! Where's Tien if he's needed?" Launch was scared. "Someone help me!"

`Hmm? A earth woman?´ Raditz thought as he noticed her. `Why is she here? Nappas attack will kill her if I dodge it. Guess I have to save her…´

He moved quickly in front of her and opened his hand, creating a pink, sparking energy ball.

"I've got a present for you!" Raditz shouted before he threw it. "Here, have it!"

Nappa was terrified. The ball Raditz had thrown was pushing his `Nappa Canon´ back to him. He tried to say something but his own attack didn't let that happen. Raditz´ attack arrived at his goal and exploded right in front of Nappas body. He fell out of the dust cloud, dead. Raditz wanted to go to him but something wrapped itself around his neck.

"Hey, you're pretty tough!" the blond earth woman said to him.

Raditz noticed that her face expression was aggressive and insolent, even criminal.

"If we both work together it would be really easy robbing banks!" she continued. "You just need a gun! So what do you say?"

"Sorry, I've got some business to do." Raditz answered, but then he showed a grin. "But after that, anytime! I'll be at Gokus place, I think."

He took Nappas body and flew away. He had to grin while he made his way back to the others. He had to admit, that was a woman of his taste. As he arrived at the Highlands he noticed that two fighters were laying on the ground, obviously killed by the (now)three saibamen. He fired three energy blasts, destroying the three. Vegetas face expression changed into a mixture of a smile and anger as Raditz threw Nappas body to his feet.

_One saiyan is defeated, but the other one seems to be a lot stronger than Raditz. Will he be able to defeat Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans? Will Goku arrive in time? What´ll happen next? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own DBZ.


	3. Vegetas fighting skills

_Good news folks! I´ve managed to repair my laptop, which means the chapters will come faster from now on! Enjoy!_

**Vegeta´s fighting skills**

"Hmhmhm… Not bad, Raditz…" Vegeta murmured as he looked at Nappa´s corpse and the last remains of the saibamen. "You´ve really improved yourself."

"I don´t need your compliments, Vegeta!" Raditz snapped. "I can tell you only one thing: Leave this planet or you´ll end like him!"

"So you´re really on the side of those weaklings." Vegeta remarked smiling. "Is this your final word or is there a small chance to turn you into a true saiyan?"

Raditz´ cold glare was the only answer Vegeta got. Vegeta looked back at him and the both remained like this like it was a staring contest. The remaining heroes, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Gohan watched the scene from a few meters away.

"What does that long hair waiting for?" Tien said with boiling anger in his voice. "I tell you one thing: If he won´t avenge Chao-zu, I´ll do it!"

"No, Tien."Piccolo told him. "I have sensed before that that big guy over there was already stronger than all of us and he was scared of that guy, you´ll only get killed!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Don´t worry guys! Huff,huff... I´m coming!" Goku said as he was on the last quarter of the snake way. "Only that distance left… I can do it!"

The saiyan increased his speed and continued running towards King Yenmas palace.

* * *

_Back to the others…_

"And? What are you gonna do now, Vegeta?" Raditz barked at the smaller saiyan.

"I guess you know about the Dragonballs too, right?" Vegeta asked calmly. "So I guess I´ll have to force to tell me. Now tell me, how do want to get tortured?"

"Try it, and you´ll die!" Raditz said while going his fighting stance. "I´m not the Raditz you remember!"

Out of his eyes he noticed that Piccolo and the others got in their fighting stances too. Vegeta followed. Now came a silence that lasted for about 3 minutes. Suddenly a helicopter with TV-reporters appeared from behind the mountains. Annoyed, Vegeta moved two fingers of his right hand towards the flying object, causing it to explode. Raditz saw his chance. He lunged forward and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta caught himself again, faster than Raditz had thought and kicked his chest. It evolved into a close combat between the two where no other person could follow their movements. Raditz´ forearm and Vegetas knee collided. The two warriors remained for a while in that position for a while.

"What´s wrong, Raditz? Giving up?" Vegeta grinned.

"You wish, your majesty." Raditz answered with pure disgust in his voice.

That was when Tien suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and smashed him with both of his fists downwards. Piccolo was already standing at the point where Vegeta would be meeting the ground. Vegeta fired a few Ki blasts at the namekian to startle him. Piccolo jumped over the blasts, ready to kick in Vegetas stomach but the prince simply dissappeared before the foot reached him, only to reappear behind Piccolo and smashing his elbow into Piccolo´s back. As the namekian flew towards the ground Vegetas eyes went on search for Tien. Vegeta found him above himself as the three-eyed human prepared a technique through pointing at the saiyan.

"Dodonpa!" Tien cried as a yellow beam came out of his finger.

"Ha! Is that all?" Vegeta cried out as he simply moved the beam out of his way. "Try this!"

Vegeta held his other hand upwards and fired a purple energy beam at Tien, who wasn´t prepared for a reaction like that. He was sure that the beam would finish him until something pushed him.

"Out of the way, Tien!"

Before everyone knew what exactly was happening Krillin had pushed Tien out of the way, only to got hit by Vegetas blast himself. His body was heavily damaged, killing Krillin instantly. His body fell down to the ground and didn´t moved anymore.

"Krillin, no! Stand up again!" Gohan cried as he ran up to the human corpse. "Please! Stand up!"

But he could shake the body as much as he wanted, nothing happened. While Piccolo and Tien were absolutely shocked Raditz stayed absolutely calm. Vegeta amused himself above the humans foolishness.

"Hahahaha! Such a pointless action!" Vegeta laughed. "He killed himself only to save another life! There you have it, such a weak race!"

Now Raditz focused his energy in both of his hands.

"Hey, Vegeta!" the long-haired saiyan cried out, gaining Vegetas attention. "Death to you, you fool!"

Suddenly two beams shot out of his palms. Vegeta smiled and flew upwards to dodge it, but the beams were movable so he was surprised as the beams followed him. But after one quick glance he had noticed the weak spot of this tactic. He flew around the beam of Raditz´ left hand and punched him right in the chest. The long-haired saiyan caught himself again and tried to blast Vegeta but even before the Ki blast escaped his palm Vegeta had already created a shock wave with his own , outstretched palm that threw Raditz backwards. Now Vegeta moved next to him again and head-butted the long-haired saiyan, sending him flying away. He flew right in front of Raditz´ face and kicked inside it, leaving Raditz stunned. Then finally, he cupped his hands together, reeled back and smashed Raditz into the Ground where he stopped moving for the moment.

"Ha, you may be stronger than Nappa was but that doesn´t change anything!" Vegeta exclaimed victorious. "You´re still a worm, just like the others!"

Right after he had finished his speech Vegeta started attacking Piccolo. He rushed towards the namekian and tried to knee him in the head. Piccolo knew where Vegetas knee would hit so he moved his head to the right side. Vegetas knee flew into the empty but then he extended his foot and rotated one time and hit Piccolos neck. Piccolo was stunned and had trouble to breath.

"Die!" Vegeta cried out and started creating an energy sphere.

"Dodon Ray!"

Vegeta turned around and saw an energy beam flying towards him. He thought quickly and moved his arms in front of his face to block it. As the beam hit the saiyan a big explosion came up. Now Tien, Piccolo and Gohan were swallowed by the grey concentration.

"Mr. Piccolo! Where are you?" Gohan cried out, seriously worried. "Are you okay? I can´t see you!"

Piccolo descended out of the smoke, landing next to Gohan, still holding his neck.

"I´m here. Stop shouting or he´ll notice you!"

"What?" Gohan asked confused. "You´re fine?"

"Yes." Piccolo just said as he moved middle- and index finger to his head. "Now be quiet, I have to concentrate!"

Soon after that his body was wrapped with a yellow fog. Meanwhile the smoke from Tiens attack had cleared. What followed now left Tien and Gohan completely shocked. Vegeta was there without a scratch, only his gloves were a bit torn. But the worst thing was his angry face that came in sight as he removed his hands.

"You brat! I´ll make sure that you´ll regret to be born!" he cried enraged and prepared his next attack.

"No, I think you´ll be the one that´ll regret something!" Piccolo shouted, gaining Vegetas attention once again. "Take this! _Special Beam Cannon_!"

The spiral beam shot out of Piccolos extended fingers. Vegeta could only curse above his scouter which was destroyed while Raditz was facing Nappa.

"No way in…" was everything he could say before the attack was in front of him.

Then, in the last moment, he moved to the left, making the attack only streaking his stomach. As the beam faded Vegeta had a bleeding graze, a bit of blood dripping out.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta was really angry now. "YOU DIE NOW!"

He charged his energy, it was going faster than usual since he was very angry. He rushed towards Piccolo and kicked him in the stomach. As the namekian writhed himself in pain, Vegeta was ready to strike. He exploded with a loud cry, creating a gigantic energy sphere around his body which swallowed Piccolo completely. The namekian had no chance. The energy concentration shredded his body and killed him instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku was out of Kami´s palace and was now riding his flying nimbus. Right now he sensed something.

"No! Another energy had disappeared!" he said with worry in his voice. "Fly faster, nimbus! They need me!"

* * *

"Mr. Piccolo, no! Stand up!" Gohan begged.

The little half-saiyan knelt next to the green corpse.

"It´s no use, Gohan."

As the boy turned around he had to blink at first since his sight was limited through his tears. But after a few seconds he recognized his uncle Raditz who was holding his chest, growling in pain.

"W-w-what do you me-?"

"He is dead, Gohan." Raditz interrupted him. "Vegeta killed him."

Said saiyan was hovering about the scene and was smiling as Gohan started to cry again.

"Wahahaha! Only three left now!"

He blinked in surprise as Gokus son suddenly turned to, his sadness slowly transforming into anger.

"What´s wrong, you son of a traitor?" Vegeta sneered. "Is the little kid mad at me?"

"You… I HATE YOU!" he cried out in anger as he crossed his palms and moved them above his head. "_Masenko!_"

He threw his hands forward, firing a large, yellow beam at Vegeta, who was really surprised at what he saw, just like Raditz and Tien. But even in his surprise Vegeta was able to react and blocked Gohans revenge attack. As Gohan saw that he became powerless himself.

"I´m sorry Mr. Piccolo…" he managed to say. "I couldn´t avenge you."

`I just can´t believe this!´ Vegeta thought. `This kid is even stronger than at the time he fought Raditz! I have to annihilate him!´

"Kid!" he shouted. "You are pretty strong but you´re still no match for me! Now die!"

Gohans eyes widened in fear as Vegeta fired a _Full Power Energy Wave_ at him, but they widened even more as someone moved in front of him and took the hit for him. Another explosion came up and covered everything with smoke. After it had cleared away Raditz was standing in front of him.

"Heh… Kinda funny." he grinned while coughing up blood. "One year ago I had no family sense at all… And now… look at me. I´m saving my nephew…"

"Hahahahaha! You´re nothing more than a disrespectful moron!" Vegeta laughed.

`I don´t know what´s crazier: Either the fact that Raditz just sacrificed himself or that this guy still shows no exhaustion!´ Tien thought. `Wait… Raditz is still able to stand on his own legs?!"

"I´m sorry, but you´re the moron here." Raditz objected, forcing Vegeta to growl. "I´m not the one who´s still working for Frieza, I still have my pride! You can say that you´ll be the ruler of the universe sometime, but to tell the truth: You´re weak and absolutely not able to stand up against someone who is only a bit stronger than you like Frieza, his father, the Ginyu Force… Shall I continue?"

Unable to find an answer Vegeta only cried out the word `DIE!´ and fired another _Full Power Energy Wave _at Raditz and Gohan , prepared to finally end it. Suddenly a yellow flash zoomed past Vegeta and made his two targets disappear. After the smoke of the following explosion had cleared, Vegeta started looking for his two victims and found them riding on a yellow nimbus. A man in a orange uniform was hovering right next to them.

"_KAKAROT!_"

_Goku has finally managed to reach his friends, only to find three of them dead. Now it´s up to him to save the earth. Will he defeat the evil prince of the saiyans? And what were the things Raditz had said? Who are those people and how strong are they? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own DBZ, only the plot twists and my own creations.

_BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building._


	4. The Great Ape

_The long awaited battle now begins: Goku vs. Vegeta! Enjoy!_

**The Great ****Ape**

Vegeta just stood there and watched as the yellow cloud landed and it´s three passengers got off. Tien flew to them as Goku got a small thing out of a little bag he was carrying at his hip. It was a small bean.

"Here Gohan, take this and give it to your uncle. He needs it." Goku said while looking at Vegeta. "Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you dad." Gohan answered with a nod.

Since Raditz had taken care of Nappa on his own the only fight Tien had were against the Saibamen Piccolo hadn´t defeated and the one who killed himself along with Yamcha. And Gohan was too scared to do anything.

"Heh. You can´t fool me, Kakarot…" Raditz uttered while coughing up blood. "But I have to warn you… Vegeta is strong and he´ll get you if you aren´t prepared!"

"What? Is he right, Goku?" Tien asked in shock. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Don´t worry, I AM prepared. You guys go back to the Kame House. I WILL avenge our friends!" Goku announced with confidence in his voice.

"Big Words, Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed. "But I have a question: Why do you want to fight ME instead of Raditz? I mean, he was the one who killed you personally! How do you know that he´s not on my side anymore?"

"Don´t even try to turn me against him! Kami told me everything!" Goku snapped . "Before he died… So let us stop wasting time and fight! But at another place. Follow me if you are brave enough!"

And with that he rose into the air, without his cloud. `Moron!´ Vegeta thought before he followed the taller saiyan into the air. Then both flew off.

"Here, I guess you should eat this." Gohan spoke up as he hold the bean out at his uncle.

"Why should I? What exactly is that thing?" was everything Raditz could say.

"Don´t worry, it´s nothing bad, you´ll see!" Tien said.

Raditz looked at the bean suspiciously. Then he just shrugged and took the small bean out of his nephew´s hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku had found some uninhabited mountains where he and Vegeta had landed. Thy stood on two opposite rock formations.

"Feel honored, Kakarot, because you´ll lose to the Prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta announced self-assured.

"I don´t care." Goku simply said. "But what I DO care about is the fact that you murdered four of my friends! You even tried to kill my own son! I can´t STAND THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

With that Goku jumped and charged at his enemy. But Vegeta was able to block Gokus punch from the right and dodged the punch from the left. Now he tried to hit Goku and aimed for his chest. Goku managed to catch Vegetas fist and tried to kick him, but the shorter saiyan could free himself with ease and brought a gap between him and Goku as he jumped from cliff to cliff, smiling sinisterly. Goku bared his teeth and followed. But he made the mistake of using the exact same way that his opponent used, which allowed Vegeta to jump back at Goku and punch him in the jaw, knocking him back. Noticing a cliff behind him, Goku turned and used it to jump upwards in the sky. He stayed there to look at Vegeta. He was gone! Goku looked left, then right. Suddenly, he felt the evil energy behind him. He ducked under the punch of Vegeta, which allowed him a chance to fight back. Both came into a close combat while both of them flew upwards. Goku punched wildly at Vegeta, but every attack was blocked by the saiyan prince. Then, from one moment to another, Vegeta stopped defending and was now the one who attacked. The only difference was that he could actually hit Goku. Aiming for his face, Vegeta landed a few hits before Goku moved back to escape Vegetas combo. He hovered there and clenched his fists, glaring furiously at the enemy.

"Now I´m REALLY MAD! _KAIO-KEN!_"

Suddenly Goku´s whole body was embraced by a red light. Vegeta couldn´t really think of anything about what that could possibly mean until his scouter beeped. It registered a clear increase of his power level. But when the prince glanced back at his opponent Goku was in front of him. With a loud scream he punched Vegetas jaw. He continued to attack Vegeta with a wild rush attack but the prince was soon able to fight back. In this next upcoming close combat it first looked like Goku had the advantage but first Vegeta kicked his stomach before he elbowed him in the back, sending him flying back. Goku turned and landed safe on a random cliff. Vegeta came down on another cliff that was close by. A small trail of blood came out of the prince´s mouth.

"Hahahaha! Don´t tell me that this is everything you have!" Vegeta laughed, mocking his enemy. "But your technique is quite interesting. Would you tell me how it works?"

"No. The only thing I can tell you is that you will lose!" Goku replied grimly.

"HA! I told you before that you can´t possibly be stronger than me! And I will prove that to you RIGHT NOOOW!"

Now Vegeta attacked Goku. He soared forward and used his `Elite Assault´: He headbutts Goku, sending him flying; he followed him and kicked him in the face. For the last blow, he approached the stunned traitor and used a `Double Axe Handle´ to smash him to the ground. Goku coughed as he landed on his back and immediately tried to fly up again, but Vegeta was already there and placed his foot directly on Gokus thorax, forcing him to cough even more.

"What´s wrong, Kakarot? Finished already?" Vegeta grinned.

As he received no answer, the prince pressed his foot even more on his opponent. Goku wanted to blast himself free, but every time Vegeta was able to move out of the way. Now he tried to think of anything but he became no idea. Suddenly his instincts kicked in and he swung his hand edge into Vegetas popliteal. As a reaction Vegeta lurched, and Goku rolled out of Vegetas reach.

"Curse you, Kakarot! I will end your life just like I did to the life of that bald weakling!" Vegeta growled.

Goku felt himself boiling up with anger.

"Are you talking about Krillin?" Goku asked in a dangerous tone before he exploded. "DON`T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT KRILLIN! KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!"

The red light was brighter than last time. Vegetas Scouter registered a power level of about 17,000. Goku was now really angry.

"THIS IS FOR KRILLIN!"

He dashed forward and hammered his knee in Vegetas stomach.

"AND THIS IS FOR YAMCHA!"

Goku extended his leg and kicked his opponent upwards.

"THIS IS FOR CHIAOTZU!"

He followed Vegeta and kicked him upwards again.

"THIS IS FOR PICCOLO!"

He moved above Vegeta and sent him flying to the ground with a Double Axe Handle.

"And this is for all together!" Goku shouted as he moved his cupped hands to his side, he didn't notice that the effect of the Kaio-ken wore off. "_Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

That attack left a huge crater at Vegetas position. As Goku came back on the ground, the saiyan prince was nowhere to be seen. But he came back again after ten seconds.

"DAMN YOU, KAKAROT! I WON`T BE BEATEN BY LOW CLASS SCUM!" Vegeta screamed in anger. "I DON`T NEED THIS PLANET ANYMORE! I ADVISE YOU TO SPEAK YOUR PRAYERS!"

"Wait! Don´t-"

But Goku was cut off because Vegeta flew up really high. As he gained enough height Vegeta turned towards the planet and started to charge purple energy. Goku bared his teeth and started to charge energy too.

"_GALICK GUN!"_

`Please body, you have to last out for this!´ Goku thought as he fired too.

"_KAMHAMEHA TIMES THREE!"_

The whole earth quaked as the two energy attacks collided. None of both beams seemed to shrink back. Neither Vegetas purple Galick Gun nor Gokus red Kamehameha x3.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Hey! Do you feel that?"

Raditz, Gohan and Tien were at their way to the Kame House as they as they sensed something. It were two very powerful energies.

"Yes! These powers are incredibly large! Who could that be?" Tien replied to Gohans statement.

"Those energies belong to Kakarot and Vegeta, no doubt." Raditz stated with a grim expression. "And that´s not all. They are completely equal."

Tien and Gohan stared at the now fully recovered saiyan. The Senzu Bean had done its job, much to Raditz´ disbelief and joy. But suddenly one of the two energies got a bit larger. Evreyone sensed that it was Gokus.

"Kakarot struggles. I´ll go back and help!" Raditz announced.

"Wait You can´t-"

But Raditz had already flew off in the direction the energies came from.

"I- I think I´ll go too. Dad needs help!"

"But Gohan, he said that we should let him fight that saiyan alone!" Tien said and moved in Gohans way.

"But he needs help! You want to fight him too, I know it! Do it for Chiaotzu!"

That left Tien no room for objections. He bared his teeth and nodded before both of them started to follow Raditz.

* * *

"Wahahahaha! You´re done for, Kakarot! There´s no way you can beat me now!" Vegeta laughed as his Galick Gun kept pressing down Gokus Kamehameha. If it would go on like this then Goku would lose this battle. But the last thing Goku would do is giving up.

"Kaio-ken… times FOUR!"

This gave Gokus energy attack a huge boost which now pressed Vegetas attack back.

"No… NO!" Vegeta cried but it was too late. The Kamehameha got to him and swallowed him completely.

Goku let his arms sink down and nearly collapsed. He was completely breathless and every part of his body burned.

* * *

The attack continued pressing him into the sky but sometime he managed to side step out of it. `Insolent! Alright, you asked for it. Now where is the moon?´ Vegeta thought bitterly. He began to search but he couldn´t find any moon since Piccolo and Raditz had to destroy it in their training session since it had transformed Gohan into a beast.

`Hrrrgh! No matter, I´m an elite!´

Then he went back to earth.

...

Goku had a little talk with Yajirobe who escaped instantly as Vegeta came in sight again.

"That´s enough! I´ll end you once and for all!" the prince hollered as he created a yellow glowing ball in his hand, which he fired into the sky. "Burst open and mix!"

The energy ball exploded and created a large, white glowing energy sphere. Goku had no time to think about it since something happened with Vegeta. Every limb of his body grew by a multiple and fur grew on his whole body. His eyes changed into a light red colour, his human-like ears changed into pointy animal ears and a large muzzle came out of his face. Goku couldn´t believe his eyes: in front of him stood a fully grown great ape. And he looked just like the monster that murdered his grandfather…

* * *

Raditz stopped for a second. Vegetas energy had now multiplied. Which could only mean that…

"Damn it!" the long haired saiyan cried and flew now with double speed.

* * *

"Wahahaha! What do you have to say now, Kakarot?" the giant monster laughed triumphantly. "Let me explain you something… Saiyans in their great ape form have powers 10 times greater than usual!"

He swung his giant fist to squash Goku like a fly but he jumped out of the way.

"I-I see… Now I get it…" Goku muttered. "The monster who killed grandpa and destroyed the world tournament arena… That was all me!"

Now Great Ape Vegeta tried to stomp on his enemy, but once again Goku escaped. Now a monstrous version of tag: Vegeta tried his best to "touch" Goku while the still "normal" saiyan tried his best to avoid him.

"What´s wrong Kakarot? Are you scared?" the monster taunted him.

"I have no choice, I have to try! Kaio-ken!"

For the first time Goku tried to attack but Vegeta slapped him away as if he was a fly. When Goku landed on the ground he instantly tried to jump on this feet again, but Great Ape Vegeta came from behind and stepped on his legs. A loud leg was heard as Gokus bones broke.

"Oops! It looks like I accidently crushed your upper body!" Vegeta sinisterly grinned as he stretched out the index finger of his right hand. "And now I will accidently crush your head!"

Since Goku was laying on his stomach he couldn´t do anything against the ape. Vegeta lunged out his arm and was ready to move. But he wasn´t able to finish it. A great pain in his back made him stumble into a nearby rock formation. As both Goku and Great Ape Vegeta looked behind them they saw the last thing that would´ve came into their minds: it was another Great Ape. With long hair that reached his back.

_After a long, painful fight against Vegeta Goku has to deal has to deal with not only one, but two monsters of his past. But who is this other ape and where did it come from? Can the earth be saved? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own DBZ, only the plot twists and my own creations.

_BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building._


	5. Great Ape Rumble

**Authors note: **_So, a few of you have compared this story to another good Raditz-story called `Break through the Limit´. Let me assure you: the plot will be completely different . This is not a rip-off. So it would be nice if you would stop it. So, with that out of the way: Enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously on Dragonball Z: After a long, rough battle Gokus opponent Vegeta transformed into a monster from his nightmare. Goku was on the edge of losing, but in the last moment another monster stepped on the battlefield. Who or what is this other ape? Will he join Vegeta? Or attack him? What will be the fate of the earth? Find it out now!_

**Great Ape Rumble **

Vegeta growled as he looked at the new monster.

"Raditz? Is that you?" he snapped. "How is it possible that someone like you can evolve to such an annoying pest?!"

`Wait! That thing is Raditz?´ Goku thought.

The new ape with the longer hair didn´t say anything. He just opened his mouth and fired another `Chou Makouhou´ at his former boss. Vegeta gritted his teeth and jumped forward, avoiding the attack and punched Raditz in the chest, causing the ape with the longer hair to stumble back. Now Vegeta jumped and did a roundhouse kick, leaving Raditz fall on his back. Now the saiyan prince jumped again, this time even higher than before, with the clear goal to shatter Raditz´ thorax.

"I´m gonna squash you like the insect you are." The prince yelled. "Die!"

`Damn it! He´ll kill Raditz if I don´t stop him!´ Goku thought focused. `I have to do something!´

Right now the saiyan prince had reached the point where he stopped going up into the air.

`Now!´ Gokus brain ordered. The information went through his spinal cord into his right arm who instantly moved back, only to zoom forward again, shooting a ki beam out of his palm.

It flew through the air right towards the jumping great ape and hit him on the right eye. Vegeta howled in pain and instantly tried to hold the wound with both hands, causing him to lose balance. He meet the ground with his back first, 50 yards away from Raditz. Said ozaaru was already on his feet again and stood now in front of Vegetas head, a giant boulder in his hands.

"Go to hell!" Raditz yelled and tried to smash Vegetas head with the boulder.

"In your dreams!" was Vegetas answer as he opened his mouth to fire another `Chou Makouhou´ which destroyed Raditz´ Weapon completely. The sudden disappearance of weight caused Raditz to stumble which Vegeta used to fly back, bringing a safety distance between the two apes. Hatred filled his eyes as he looked at Goku.

"Kakarot, you little piece of dirt!"

Goku, still with his broken legs rose in the air again to stop the pain.

"Kakarot." He turned around and saw his brother who was speaking. "You have to listen carefully now. I distract him while you go for the tail!"

"His tail? Why? Shall I take it into a hard grip so he loses power?"

The long haired great ape shook his head.

"He doesn´t have this weak point anymore. It wouldn´t work on the great ape transformation anyway…"

"What shall I do then?"

Raditz turned to Goku and looked him directly it the eye. "You have to cut it off! If he loses his tail he won´t be able to keep the transformation anymore! And then-… Wait a second, you should know that by yourself!"

Goku took his right arm behind his head, grinning sheepishly. "Well, you know… I can´t remember anything, that happened a long time ago…"

Raditz didn´t had the time to scold him for this since Vegeta lunged at them again. His right arm punched Raditz who actually was thrown back a few yards. His left arm aimed at Goku who was caught in his grip and ended up between Vegetas giant hands.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Vegeta asked amused as he looked down at his victim. Raditz, who was coming on his feet again, was prevented from attacking instantly.

"One step closer and I squash him! But if you were a true saiyan you wouldn´t flinch one bit. So, what are you waiting for?"

Raditz was fighting on the inside. On one side, there was the typical lust to murder, on the other side fear for another death of his brother, his only family he had left. He had heard that the Dragon balls could revive a specific individual only once.

`Vegeta, you asshole! Give him a frontal attack!´

`But what if he kills Kakarot? Vegeta is stronger than me anyway…´

`Who cares about the power levels? You don´t have to be stronger if you really want to save him! Think of something?´

`That may be true, but…´

`NO BUTS!´

Raditz wanted to give in to his animalistic instincts and attack Vegeta as a loud `_Dodonpa!_´ cut through the air. Right after this Vegeta howled in pain. Tien, who had arrived with Gohan a few minutes ago had hit Vegetas tail so there was only a small connection to his body left. Goku used Vegetas short moment of weakness and escaped from his grip. Raditz realized the change of the situation instantly.

"Surrender now, Vegeta."

"I shall do WHAT? Ha! You have lost your mind! I will never surrender and especially not against you!" Vegeta spat at him.

"Alright then. But don´t say that I didn´t!"

And Vegeta attacked again. The close combat between the two apes was as wild as before, but one thing was different. It wasn´t Vegeta anymore who had the upper hand. He defended himself way more than he attacked. And his defense was slowly getting sloppy. It couldn´t resist against Raditz´ punches. The oozaru with the long hair was able to break through Vegetas defense again and again. And that made Vegeta really mad. He zoomed forward and aimed for Raditz´ right shoulder but said ape dodged, gripped Vegetas arm, rotated and threw him into the nearest rock formation. Vegeta laid there for a few seconds before he stood up with an enraged cry.

"Why? Why is this happening now?"

"It´s always the same with you, Vegeta! Your arrogance equals your stupidity!" Raditz taunted him before he continued speaking. "That attack from before has hit your tail. Can´t you imagine what´s going on? Your tail has only half the connection to your body left., so you´re only half as strong! This is the reason for my warning!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "This can´t be…"

That was when he acted. With light feet he circled around Raditz. It was more than clear for Tien and Gohan that he aimed for the tail. And damn, were they right about that. With outstretched arms he lunged at Raditz´ tail.

"Now… I´ve got you!"

But that was when Goku came in. `Tien! I will use your technique!´ Goku thought before he shouted. "I won´t let you do that!" He put the middle fingers from his stretched hands against his head. "_Solar flare!_"

The next moment a very bright light flashed Vegeta and even Tien and Gohan who hadn´t foreseen that. Since that technique was used behind Raditz´ back he wasn´t blinded that much. Vegeta on the other hand was completely without sight and stumbled around before he fell. Goku wasn´t fast enough and was squashed between Vegetas body and the ground. Raditz turned around and saw his chance instantly. A bit clumsy he went for Vegetas tail, but after a few tries he was able to grab it. With one forceful pull he ripped the tail off.

"Gyaaaaaahhh! M…my tail!" Vegeta cried out as his giant ape body started shrinking. As he was standing tall again he was stumbling around until he could see clear again. He stared at his arms, completely incredulous that they were now back to their normal size. That´s when he noticed Goku who was laying in front of his feet, breathing heavily. Vegetas eyes filled themselves with rage again.

"Kakarot, you dirty little traitor!" Vegeta yelled and positioned his arm above Gokus body. "Now you´ll finally get what you deserve! HAAAAAHHHH!" A ki blast shot out of his palm that blasted through Gokus stomach. The `low-class warrior´ instantly cried out loudly in pain which really amused Vegeta. "Tell me, how does that feel? Now hold still so I can finally finish you off!"

He moved his arm in the direction of Gokus head, and then…

"LEAVE MY DADDY… ALOOOOOONE!" The next moment Gohan was there and pushed Vegeta away. The kid tried to continue his attack but Vegeta dodged in the air. But then Raditz´ fist came. It slammed into Vegetas back and sent him flying for a really long distance in which he crashed through numerous rocks before his flight came to an end. When he looked up Raditz was above him, his jaw already open.

"You miserable bastard! You´re no better than your brother! You´re scum! You can´t kill me, you useless, low-class,…" Before he could finish his sentence Raditz fired a single ki blast out of his mouth. This attack destroyed all the remnants of the rocks and was aiming right for Vegeta.

_With Vegeta back in his normal form it looks like the Z fighters have a great chance of winning. But is it really over? Can the earth be saved? Find it out next time on Dragonball Z!_

* * *

_Another chapter is done. Before I leave I have a question for you. Shall I do Power lvls. For the characters who appear for the first time? Here, I give you an example:_

_Great Ape Raditz: 138,000_

_Great Ape Vegeta: 180,000_

_Goku(broken legs): 4,100_

_Tien: 2,000_

_Gohan: 981_

_Great Ape Vegeta(half tail off): 90,000_

_Gohan(angry): 2,800_

_Vegeta(tailless, slightly injured): 11,500_

_Goku (critically injured): 7_

_So, tell me if you want Power lvls. at the end of each chapter(if new characters appear or an already known character receives a power-up). So, see you next time!_

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

_ BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building._


	6. The solution has a name: Namek!

_Previously on Dragonball Z: The new ape, non-other than Raditz, had joined the fight against Vegeta. Together with Gohan and Tien he even managed to change the prince back to his normal state. Will the battle for earth finally end? Is there a way Piccolo and the others can be revived? Find it out now!_

**The solution has a name: Namek!**

The ki blast connected with Vegeta and swallowed him completely before it exploded with a massive bang. A really big amount of dust and rubble was kicked up. Goku, whose wound was fortunately on his abdominal area and not on his chest as it was when Piccolos `Special Beam Cannon´ had hit him, was completely unable to move and had to be saved by Tien and Gohan so that nothing could contaminate the wound. As the smoke was fading away everyone looked at Vegeta who was laying on his stomach. His body was still twitching. Then, under the greatest pain the prince reached under his battle suit and pulled out a small remote. He barely managed to press a few buttons before he had to bring his head back on the ground. A few seconds went by as suddenly a space pod appeared on the sky that landed a few yards away from Vegeta who instantly began to crawl towards it slowly. It was clear: he wanted to escape!

"Do you really think that I´ll let you go?" Raditz roared and raised his right foot above the injured saiyan. "Your existence bothered this universe long enough! NOW DIE!"

He was about to bring his foot down and put Vegetas life to an end as…

`No! Stop it! Please!´

The great ape stopped in his movement. "I just heard a voice directly coming from my heart… It told me to stop…"

Vegeta, whose body hadn´t moved an inch when Raditz´ foot was above him, stared in confusion as he wasn´t dying.

`Look Raditz, I´m too weak to speak aloud so I have to communicate this way.´

"Kakarot? Is that you?" Raditz replied as Vegeta started crawling again.

`I know it sound crazy but I want you to spare his life.´

"Are you nuts?" Raditz objected. "You want to let your almost-murderer go?"

"He killed our friends!" Tien agreed with Gokus brother; he and Gohan wear able to hear Gokus voice too.

`I know but listen: when we fought I could feel his power. He surpassed me in everything, I would´ve been done if you wouldn't stepped in. One day I want to fight him again, and I´ll win! I promise!´

You could see that Raditz was thinking about that. But eventually, he gave in. He fired an energy beam at Vegetas Power Ball which blew up instantly, causing Raditz to transform back. Vegeta himself had finally arrived at his space pod and crawled inside.

"Mark my words: I will have my revenge! When I´m at full health again, I will slaughter every last one of your kind. You can count on that!"

The pod closed itself and launched up into space. Raditz, in his normal state again, instantly rushed to his brothers side.

"In which direction is the next hospital?"

Gohan was confused as he answered. "My mom always says the one from the western capital is the best…"

"Thanks."

Before Gohan and Tien knew what was happening Raditz had already got Goku and flown off to the western capital. They thought about following them but then they spotted an airplane from the Capsule Corporation, which flew right towards them.

* * *

The door from the hospital were kicked open as Raditz came in.

"I have an emergency! Help my brother or else!" a really serious-looking Raditz cried.

That worked. Goku was instantly brought into an operation room where it was forbidden for his brother to enter. Raditz eyed the remaining doctors critically who all backed away from him. His eyes read: `If he dies, so will you.´ Then he thought it was time to return to the others so he turned on his heel and left. Raditz couldn´t help but grin at the earthlings reactions towards him. They would do everything to get Goku back to health…

* * *

The airplane had picked up both Tien and Gohan and rose back into the air. Chi-Chi, who was a passenger had instantly grabbed her son and hadn't let him go since then. Therefore Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were only able to talk to Tien who was pretty damaged as well.

"So Vegeta escaped, you say?" Roshi asked him.

"Yes, in the end Raditz was able to defeat him. It was pretty close though." Tien answered.

"Oh? And where is he now?"

"I don´t know. Before you came he grabbed Goku and left."

This attracted Chi-Chis attention.

"Goku? Where is he? How bad are his wounds?" she practically shrieked.

"Only Uncle Raditz knows that, mom." Gohan answered out of his mother's tight embrace. "I´m pretty sure he´ll come here."

KLANG, KLANG! All gazes went towards the window next to the entrance door. Said saiyan was hovering in front of it.

"Speaking of the devil, there he is! Can you let him in, Bulma?" Tien asked the pilot.

Bulma hesitated for a moment, but opened the door for him after all. Even though his aura wasn´t that evil anymore everyone took a step back as he entered. Only Chi-Chi who hadn´t watched the fight in TV (she was unconscious) looked at him fearlessly.

"Where is my husband? Where did you abduct him?"

`I see, that must be Kakarots wife…´ Raditz noticed with a frown as he closed the door behind him.

"In the hospital of the western capital." he told Chi-Chi. "No worries. They brought him instantly to an operation room, he´ll live through that."

Chichi was relieved to say the least. Maybe her brother-in-law wasn´t as evil as the others had described him to her… The cockpits door opened and Bulma came out after she had activated the autopilot. Everybody stared at her. A shadow covered Bulmas eyes as she walked towards Raditz. A few moments passed before she slapped him, hard.

"You dirty, miserable asshole! Everything´s your fault!" she cried as tears began to stream down her face. "If you would´ve just continued your stupid planet conquests and left us alone, then would Yamcha be alive, the others as well! Your damn ass alone is too blame for our situation, and you´re to blame too if Vegeta will destroy our home for real!"

That speech left Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Chichi, Tien and Gohan speechless, filled with fear of Raditz´ reaction. For one second an evil shadow flew across Raditz face but disappeared as fast as it had come into view. He said nothing and walked past her. He stopped at a window where everyone gathered around him.

"Say… how advanced is your technology?"

No one understood what he meant. Raditz sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to explain: from what I heard, this planet isn´t the only one that has Dragonballs."

That left everyone, and I mean everyone in shock. They instantly started to bombard the saiyan with questions.

"Does that mean there are even more Dragonballs in the universe?"

"Where? Where?"

"Can our friends still be revived?"

"Which planet? What is his name?"

"Are they far a-"

"STOP." Raditz exclaimed sometime and all became silent. "We have arrived."

He meant the first battlefield where they fought Vegeta and the Saibamen. The corpses of Yamcha, Chao-zu, Krillin and Piccolo were still there. To pay their last respects to them, they decided to bury them. Everyone had to cry, except Raditz. He stood on the roof of Bulmas airplane and observed the whole thing. Sure, he had already seen a few funerals on Planet Vegeta but they were never this emotional. This made him thinking. If all inhabitants of the planets he had conquered thought like this; he never gave them the opportunity to pay their respects…

* * *

_The next day…_

Although everyone else has told him so, Raditz had refused to go into the hospital too and had flown away in a westwards. Gokus surgery was indeed successful, but the saiyan had nearly died to his incredible loss of blood. Lucky for him, since he was the savior of earth a blood donor was found in no time. But the donor kept his name unknown since he had disappeared before Gokus friends arrived.

Gohan and Tien became patients too and got stuck in the same room as Goku. A few minutes later they got visitors in form of Chichi, Master Roshi, Korin, Yajirobe (who had watched the whole fight between Goku and Vegeta but had run away as soon as Raditz had become a Great Ape too), Oolong, Puar and the Ox King. They all said their `Get well soon!´ but Chichi wanted her son to continue studying so she brought him a pile of books.

"Is it allowed to come in?"

Against all expectations, Raditz flew in from the window.

"Raditz, is that you?" Goku asked since he couldn´t see things in front of him thanks to the machine he was laying in.

"Indeed it´s me, brother! Good to see you didn´t die a second time!"

The long haired saiyan couldn´t help but compare the technologies from the earth and his past.

`Ha! With a healing tank of ours he would be at full health in no time! Hah, but I guess one can not have everything.´

The next moment the door opened.

"Hey guys!" It was Bulma.

She wore her hair open this time, her ponytail had disappeared. Raditz started talking.

"Do you have the thing I wanted?"

"You mean this?" She reached into her pocket and took out just the thing Raditz had wished for.

"Excellent! Now I can explain everything. Hey you, listen!"

He instantly got everyone's attention.

"I wasn´t finished yesterday. Yes, there is, in fact, a planet with other Dragonballs. While trained with Piccolo, he told me everything what he knew. Someone named Kami created the Dragonballs, is that correct?"

He got nods as an answer.

"Well, you see: Since Piccolo is a namek, Kami has to be one too!"

"Ah!" Tien had realized Raditz´ logic. "Then his home planet must have Dragonballs too!"

Everyone gasped while Raditz chuckled.

"Indeed, Tien. This is the reason why I need that remote. I´ll use it to get the space pod of that bald idiot, Nappa. Only that capsule is fast enough to get to Namek in time before any of us dies."

"He´s right." Bulma had calculated the time they would need to get to Namek with earth´s technology. "We would need over 4000 years to reach the planet!"

That left everyone speechless. There were more Dragonballs and Raditz could gather them! He really WAS a good guy now. But just 20 seconds later, Mr. Popo showed up on his flying carpet. He said something about a spaceship, so Bulma came with him to investigate it.

…

Raditz had pressed the right button on Bulmas remote, which caused the space pod to land on the hospitals roof. He checked the pods condition, it was acceptable. He went to tell the others but then he heard loud cries from Gokus room. Apparently Gohan had only said that he wanted to accompany his uncle on his quest to Namek, and this was something Chichi couldn´t tolerate. Although Goku, Tien and everybody else was encouraging him, his resolute mother didn´t want him to go. Long story short, it was Gohan himself who `convinced´ his mother. He got angry and shouted at Chichi. When she heard that her son only wanted to revive his mentor, she had no choice but to agree with him. Even the Ox King had been on her sons side.

"Alright, it´s settled: he´s a true saiyan and he´ll come with me!" Raditz announced with a proud grin.

"With you?" everybody asked in sync.

"There isn´t enough space for more than two people. Besides, I´m the strongest here."

One moment later Bulma and Mr. Popo were back.

"You won´t believe what I saw! There is, in fact a spaceship that´s fast enough! It´ll only take one month!" Bulma said happily.

`Right, the namek(Kami) must have had one too, how could I forgotten!´ Raditz mentally slapped himself while Bulma turned to Goku.

"Right, I forgot! My dad is currently working on another spaceship, just for you! This´ll be even faster than ours! You´ll be on Namek in only one week! It even has a gravity machine and - "

"Does this machine work already?" Raditz interrupted her.

"I guess so, why?"

"Alright, here´s the plan: you(Bulma), Tien and Gohan(looks like I´m flying alone after all) will take the plane you´ve found, I´ll take the space pod. We prepare ourselves and start our quest once you all regained health. But I think I´ll start my journey later than you since the space pod is faster."

"And Goku will follow in one month when the Senzu Beans have grown again." Korin said.

"Alright, we´ll meet in one week, Gohan and me can leave in three days, so we can prepare too." Tien concluded.

"Right!" Gohan agreed. "Piccolo… I´ll make you alive again!"

"So, we call this a plan?" Raditz asked.

"YEAH!"

_Another planet with Dragonballs is the goal now. How will our heroes handle the challenges they´ll meet on their preparations and their journey? Find it out next time on DRAGONBALL Z!_

** BerserkKnuckles791 used Instant Transmission. **


End file.
